Have A Nice Life
by sapphire.octopus
Summary: AU. "I had always said the phrase as a joke, but now I had said it and actually mean it. We had just said good-bye, and I'd let it slip, purely out of habit. But silence descends as we realize the weight of my words..." H/HR. One-shot. R&R!


**Have A Nice Life**

Present

_I have always said the phrase as a joke, but just now as I said it, I realized that this time, I also actually meant it. Here I am, sitting with him on our rock, next to our lake, at the spot where we had first met. We were just said good bye, and I just let it slip, purely out of habit. But silence descends as we realize the weight of my words._

Flashback

I sighed as I rubbed in the last dot of sunscreen on my face. Though my parents thought otherwise, I never wanted to go on this vacation. As a general rule of thumb, I love visiting new places because the excitement of each new vacation spot and the lure of untapped knowledge is quite undeniable for me; unfortunately, Lake Winnipeg in Canada had no allure for me: it is just too much like the United States. But it doesn't really matter, can't really matter, because I had promised my parents that I would enjoy this break. Even pull my head out of my books. And while I always keep my promises on principle, both my parents and I knew that the latter was a promise I had no intention of keeping. But I told them that I would make the best of our vacation, so I grabbed a beach bag and filled it with a spare change of clothes, a towel, extra sunscreen, a picnic lunch, and my latest book.

"I'm going to the lake," I called out to my parents, and walked out the door, slipping my wand into its disguised holster.

As I approached the lake, I spotted a small Weeping Willow in the distance. I headed towards it, and as I slipped between its branches, I noticed a rock by the trunk of the tree. It was the perfect hideaway. I crawled up onto the rock and pulled out my book with a content sigh. Maybe this vacation would be better than I thought

_Present_

_We both laugh awkwardly and share an embarrassed glance. "Wow, I never thought I'd say that and mean it seriously," I say with an apologetic blush._

_"I know what you mean, but I guess this time it is true."_

_I sigh, "It doesn't feel like goodbye."_

_He looks me in the eye, "I know, I feel the same."_

_"It was never really good bye before."_

_"I know, but regretfully, now it is."_

Flashback

That morning I followed my newly acquired routine. I woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast, packed my stuff, and went down to my tree. As I sat reading, I heard a rustling among the branches. I looked up to see a gorgeous guy, probably around my age, standing in front of me. He had dark messy hair, emerald green eyes, and a body to die for. He blushed when he saw me, and I couldn't help thinking he was adorable when he blushed like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here." I felt my cheeks go red at his distinct British accent.

"Oh, its fine. It isn't as though I own the place." He smiled at my response and I started to melt.

"Well, I really shouldn't disturb you, so… um… I'll be off," he said awkwardly.

I felt something tug inside me at his good bye. For some reason, I didn't want him to leave.

"No. Wait, I was just about to go for a swim. Care to join me?" I asked with courage that I never knew I possessed

He smiled, "I'd love to."

We both blushed and simultaneously turned around. I shed my skirt and shirt to the bikini I wore under. I turned to see his well toned back, and blushed deeply. In a vain attempt to hide my embarrassment, I yelled, "Last one to the dock is a rotten flobberworm!" As soon as I said it, I regretted it, for I saw him freeze up, and so I turned and ran as quickly as I could to the dock. As I was running, I felt him gaining on me and I tried to run faster and skidded at the end of the dock, falling into the water with a splash. As I resurfaced, I saw him laughing down at me, and reached up, and pulled him into the water. We both laughed, then fell silent, as we remembered my previous words.

"So, I guess I'm a rotten flobberworm, huh? I suppose it could be worse. I could be Blast –Ended Screwet." He smiled at me as I stared at him in shock.

"So you're a-" he broke me off. "My name is Harry. I'm going to be a 7th year at Hogwarts next year."

Still in shock, I numbly nodded and responded, "I'm Hermione, and I'm going to be a senior at Wandsworth Academy. I suppose that's the same thing as a 7th year."

He smiled and stuck out his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Hermione."

Present

_"What's wrong?" Harry asks me in concern._

_"Nothing, I was just thinking about everything that has happened. You honestly saved my vacation, you know."_

_He smiles and blushes._

Flashback

"So have you made any friends, 'Mione?" my mother asked me knowingly a couple of weeks later.

I blushed. "Actually I have. I met someone magical in fact. He's going to be a 7th year at Hogwarts next year. He's…" I trailed off, not knowing how to properly describe my new friend.

My mom smiled at me. "You've been bitten by the love bug."

"Shut up Mom! I just met him!" I said in shock.

"You know it's true," my mother replied smoothly, then laughed and turned to finish making dinner.

That night, as I lay in bed thinking about what my mother had told me, I dispassionately pondered through my recent experiences with Harry, until I realized with a shock that I started to fall for my young British friend. Despite knowing that we were only going to cross lives for a few more weeks, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, unable to wait for the next day.

Present

_"Well it wasn't all me. I still can't thank you enough for my birthday," Harry says quietly. We smile at each other._

_"It was nothing, Harry. I had to. Honestly, I enjoyed it just as much as you did."_

Flashback

As I entered the willow, I could instantly tell that there was something wrong with Harry. His normally sparking green eyes were dull and lifeless.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's nothing."

"No. It's not nothing. You're never like this. What's wrong? Don't lie to me, Harry."

He sighed in resignation. "It's my birthday, and my family forgot again. And so did my friends at Hogwarts it seems."

I was shocked. I knew that Harry's family life was less that satisfactory, but to forget your own son's birthday? I turned to him. "Your family? Harry, what exactly aren't you telling me?" I said to him forcefully.

He looked up at me, and suddenly everything spilled out. He spoke of how he was sent to live with relatives who hate him after Voldemort killed his parents. How he is the only one who can defeat the dark lord, and that the only reason he is here is because Dumbledore, his headmaster, and mentor wanted him out of the country for a while. At that moment, I knew that all he needed was to be loved. More over it occurred to me that perhaps I could be the one to give him that love. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Today is your day, and I will make sure that it is the best birthday of your life. Let's start with a swim." He cracked a smile, and we ran to the shore. Once in the water, he came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist and threw me back under. As I came up in anger, I jumped onto his back, and dunked his head under the water. We spend the next content hour fighting amiably in the water.

"Hey Harry, how does heading down to Mark's sound for lunch? My treat." I said to him, suddenly hungry.

"Your treat? How can I refuse that offer?" I glared at him and swatted his arm, my fingers tingling at the contact. As the day wore on, I found myself noticing more and more things about Harry. How every time he smiled, his eyes twinkled and danced. How he always had time to pay attention what I wanted even thought it was his day. And the most amazing thing was that every time he made me laugh, he instantly looked happier. I found myself shooting glances at him from time to time, and on the rare occasion that we would make eye contact, we would both look away embarrassed, but then move on. It was the best day of my life.

After lunch we went to the theatre and saw a movie. Afterwards we both agreed that it was totally shit, but still worth it. We stopped by my house and my mom gave me more money, and I quickly changed into warmer clothes, while Harry got to know my parents. We went to dinner at the nicest restaurant in town and spent the entire meal laughing and having a good time. I gave him the birthday present I had snuck off to buy. It was a gold watch that I had charmed to tell you the time anywhere in the world with a tap of your wand. I thought it would be useful to him, as he wanted to be an Auror. When he saw the gift, the stunned look on his face was more than enough to know that I had given him the perfect gift.

"Oh my god, Hermione. This is amazing! You didn't have to give me anything! This day has been more than enough!" he gushed.

I blush, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You deserve so much more than this." We smiled at each other, and finished dessert in companionable silence.

Present

_We lock eyes, and for a moment the world ceases to exist._

_"I'm going to miss you," I whisper._

_"I'm going to miss you too, 'Mione," he says back quietly. We move imperceptibly closer, and my eyes flutter shut._

Flashback

After dinner we went back to our tree. We leaned against the rock, watching the sunset, and talked.

"Is Hogwarts as beautiful as it is rumored to be?" I asked him curiously.

"I suppose that depends on how extravagant the rumors are, but yes, it is beautiful up there. Even this doesn't quite match up." A dreamy and faraway look crossed Harry's face as he talked, and I couldn't help wishing that I could cause that look to cross his face.

"You seem to love Hogwarts," I said thoughtfully.

"It's the only place I've ever really been able to call home. I'm sure that it is kind of hard for you to understand, but the truth is, until I got to Hogwarts, I felt constantly lost. I never had any friends till Hogwarts. I…" He trailed off.

"I know what you mean. Until Wandsworth, I always felt different. I went to normal elementary school because my parents are mundane, or as you call them across the pond, muggles. But I was always different, and until I got my letter, I could never understand why. But when I went, suddenly I was with people who understood the same things I did. But it was hard. Though I think the prejudice is higher in the UK, the prejudice against people with mundane backgrounds is prominent here as well. I didn't have many friends, and I devoted myself to my studies. I got the highest score in the school history on my J.M.A.T.s."

Harry's eyebrows quirked in curiosity and confusion. "Our equivalent of your OWLs. Stands for Junior Magical Achievement Tests. Wizarding version of the PSATs and SATs, and we take them throughout our time at Wandsworth culminating in the MATs themselves. The scores allow us to attend wizarding universities or training programs, etc. Anyway, my parents were of course, very proud of me. It felt nice to show the American Wizarding World that 'muggle-borns' were just as talented as 'pure bloods'."

Harry smiled. "You are an amazing girl, Hermione. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

I blushed, and we sat in a companionable silence, watching the sun fall behind majestic mountains. I found myself laying my head against his shoulder and when he moved, I snuggled in. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. I smiled up at him. "Happy birthday, Harry. I hope this day was as fun for you as it was for me."

He smiled down at me. "It's been good, but still not quite perfect." I frowned, wondering what I had forgotten. He laughed quietly, and moved his hand to cup my face. My eyes fluttered closed. Caressing my cheek, he leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I stiffened at first, and then kissed him back. He pulled back, and we rested our foreheads against each other. He smiled at me, "Perfect," and leaned down to kiss me again.

Present

_As the kiss ends, I feel the cold moisture of tears running down my face. Harry gently wipes them off with his thumb._

_"Don't cry 'Mione, I promise we'll see each other again. I'll write to you as often as possible, and when school gets out, and I finish off what I have started with ol' Voldie, I promise I'll come back for you. You were the first person to ever see me for who I truly was, and I love you for it."_

_I look up at him in shock. "You love me?" I ask him._

_"Yes Hermione, I love you, and I think that I have since the moment I first laid eyes on you. You are beautiful inside and out. You make me feel like I can achieve anything, and I love you. I'll say it as many time as I need to for you believe me, Hermione, because you have to," he looks at me with pleading eyes._

_"I do, Harry, and I love you too," a smile crosses his face, and he leans down and kisses me passionately. As we pull apart he says, "and don't worry. With you by my side, I know I'll have a nice life. I love you, 'Mione."_

_"I love you too Harry."_

_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this AU piece of fluff. Based loosely on a real life conversation that I've had before. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
